


¿Cómo?

by Kiriahtan



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Gen, Spoilers!, only angst srsl, short retorical drabble
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 01:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1710737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiriahtan/pseuds/Kiriahtan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"¿Cómo pudiste no verlo?" ¿Cómo podía no haberlo visto ella? ¿Era una especie de castigo? Porque lo parecía.</p>
            </blockquote>





	¿Cómo?

**Author's Note:**

> Aunque está en los tags lo repito por si acaso: ¡SPOILERS DEL FINAL DE LA TEMPORADA 1! Que nunca es agradable que te destripen la serie.
> 
> Después de acabar Boradchurch necesitaba escribir algo. Esto es apenas un pedazito retórico de dolor pero me pareció bien subirlo. Disfrutadlo.

¿Cómo pudiste no verlo?

¿Cómo podía no haberlo visto  _ella_?

En su propia casa. A su lado. De noche. Cuando le cogía la mano y se la apretaba un poco para sostenerla, como siempre había hecho Joe con ella cuando algo se volvía difícil. ¿Cómo podía no haberlo visto?

¿Era una broma irónica del destino? Era detective. Podía no ser el tipo de detective que era Hardy, ese tipo de detective que se había acostumbrado a la sangre y los problemas a fuerza de verlos día tras día o que había tenido que hacerlo desde el primer día y que no podía confiar en nadie y por tanto no podía considerar a nadie su amigo; pero era detective. Se suponía que tenía que verlo. Era detective.  
Ella era su mujer. Él era su marido.

La pregunta estaba en los ojos de sus vecinos cuando se cruzaban y la obligaba a retirar la vista. No necesitaba que Beth la mirase directamente y se la hiciese en mitad de la noche. No lo necesitaba pero dolía igualmente por el derecho que tenía a hacer aquella pregunta. Pero incluso más importante: la pregunta estaba en su pecho. Atenazándola.

¿Era una especie de castigo? La misma pregunta que había hecho a Susan tan solo dos días antes. No era capaz de ver cómo Susan no había visto lo que ocurría delante de sus propios ojos. Tan solo un par de días después descubría que ella era la única ciega que importaba.

Ahora sabía la respuesta a aquella pregunta. Cuando dos días atrás había visto alejarse a Susan sin que hubiese respondido no había sabido cómo era capaz de marcharse sin decir nada. Ahora ella misma podía responder y la respuesta de Susan era la única que valía porque no había forma de responder a aquella pregunta. No se podía explicar.

No creía en castigos. Creía en pruebas y evidencias y en actuar como se debía. Pero ahora se lo pregunta.

¿Era una especie de castigo? Porque lo parecía.

Ahora Boradchurch lloraba su pena. En mitad de la noche con hogueras a lo largo de toda la costa. Ahora podía retirarse y prepararse para cerrar su herida como había dicho Hardy en la rueda de prensa. Y ella había limpiado aquella herida produciéndose otra a ella misma y a su familia. Estaba Tom y estaba Fred. Y estaba ella que no los había sabido proteger aunque había intentado proteger a todo el pueblo. Había limpiado sus heridas. Ahora quedaba limpiar las propias.

Había hecho lo que debía incluso aunque  _lo que se debe_  en momentos así parecía no tener sentido y ni siquiera la mano de Hardy sobre su hombro, el único que parecía no cuestionarla con la mirada, servía de ayuda pero era un lugar por empezar. Esa pregunta iba a seguir ahí.


End file.
